


You're Mine

by Dolavine



Series: spn_masquerade fills [10]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Jealous Jensen Ackles, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Possessive Jensen, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, cock tease Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared teases Jensen by hitting on Stephen Amell, Jensen gets jealous, claims his Jared and makes Stephen stick around to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spn_masquerade round three parade of perversions for this prompt:
> 
> Prompt 2. Jared/Jensen and Stephen Amell – Jealous Jensen, Possessive Jensen, cock tease Jared.   
> Jared teases Jensen by flirting with Stephen Amell, so Jensen has to take it out of his ass.   
> Bonus points for making Amell watch! Bottom Jared only, please.

Jensen just assumes that Jared’s had too much to drink when he watches him plant himself on Stephen’s lap and start to unbutton the top three buttons on Stephen’s shirt. Stephen doesn’t seem to be minding, and that just isn’t how a guest acts in _Jensen’s_ boathouse.

“Are we still playing beer pong?” Jensen asks as he fills up three more red cups. Jared isn’t paying any attention to Jensen, he’s lavishing it all on Stephen. 

“I’m up,” Stephen says.

“I know you are,” Jared gushes as he fixes Stephen’s collar. He’s still sitting across Stephen’s legs. 

“Get a room,” Jensen rolls his eyes as he grits his teeth, holding back the jealous anger building in his gut. He likes Stephen well enough, hell, he and Jared have talked about bringing him into a threesome sometime, but he’s not liking how _his_ man is acting with their guest, right in front of him.

“Oh, Jen,” Jared flashes Jensen a toothy smile, one that has his dimples dug in deep. He swings his legs off of Stephen’s lap and stands up, his semi-erection apparent through his board shorts. “Is it really beer pong you want to be playing?” He licks his lips and leans over to run a finger across Stephen’s cheek.

Jensen bites his lower lip and glares at Jared. He’s trying hard not to think about Jared’s cock, focusing on the fact that Jared is flirting with disaster and edging him on to show him who’s boss around here.

Stephen takes a sip from the red cup he’s been holding. He’s watching Jared and Jensen’s game, the dance they seem to be doing and he’s not saying a word.

“I say we play truth or dare,” Jared flops down on the wicker sofa next to Stephen. “What do you say, Stephen?” He’s watching Jensen out of the corner of his eye, gauging his reaction. 

“I’ve never played,” Stephen clears his throat as if he’s feeling parched and quite a bit aroused if the tent in his oversized swim trunks is any indication to it.

“You’re too juvenile, Jared,” Jensen huffs. He takes one of the freshly filled cups of beer and chugs it. He’s fuming and he’s pretty sure Jared is purposefully causing it.

“You never want to have any fun,” Jared takes Stephen’s cup and drinks from it.

 

Jensen thinks his brain is going to bust. “You know what, Jared?” He walks over and stands over the two of them. Jared looks up with an impish grin. “I think maybe it’s time I remind you exactly _who_ you belong to.” 

“By all means, remind me,” Jared smiles wide with the words. 

Jensen forces in, straddling Jared’s thighs, Jensen’s left knee is pressed against Stephen’s bare leg. He takes Jared’s face in his hands and frames it, holding it still as he kisses him. Jensen’s cock is hard and pressing into Jared’s now fully formed hard-on. He bites Jared’s lower lip and stares down into his drunken hazel eyes. “You’re mine,” he rotates his hips, brushing his cock against Jared’s again.

Jared’s body is on fire. He’s so turned on he can’t help it, he’s leaking precome already. “Yours,” he mumbles into Jensen’s kiss. He pushes back into Jensen’s groin.

“Well look at the time,” Stephen stands up to leave but Jensen grabs him by the arm and pulls him back down.

“Not so fast,” He never looks at Stephen, just keeps his focus on Jared. “You’re part of this too, I think you should watch,” he squeezes a little tighter. “After all, you’re hard as a rock and not very good at hiding it.” 

Stephen blinks, moving his eyes between Jared and Jensen but doesn’t say anything, just rubs his hand over the tented bulge in his trunks. Jared reaches over and slides his hand down Stephen’s arm. Jensen pulls it back and shoves it between them. “He can watch. No touching,” Jensen claims Jared’s mouth again, his tongue swiping inside and tasting the dregs of whiskey and beer on him.

“Focus,” Jensen tells Jared as he makes his way over his jaw and down to his neck. He sucks and licks the long muscle as he makes his way to the hollow at the base of Jared’s throat. He stops and laves his tongue inside, swirling around it before sucking the tender flesh, hard. Jared mewls, throws his head back and moans. 

“Christ,” Jared grabs at Jensen’s shoulders, his hips snapping and rotating into Jensen’s crotch. “Need you,” he’s begging and Jensen likes the sounds of that.

Jensen slips his hand between them and pushes it down inside of Jared’s shorts, taking hold of his cock. “Mmm, I love it when you’re leaking,” he thumbs over the wet slit smearing the precome over the tip. Jared bucks into the touch, his body instinctively trying for more friction.

“You make me wet,” Jared’s voice is husky as he whispers into Jensen’s ear. 

“I’ll make you even wetter,” Jensen says gruffly as he slips his hand down and strokes over Jared’s cock, stripping it with rough-quick pulls. “Only I can make you wet.” 

“Only you,” Jared breathes out as he’s rocking into the harsh strokes.

They’re oblivious to Stephen, lost in their own little world as he watches Jensen showing Jared who’s boss. His hand slips down inside of his trunks and starts to work over his cock.

Jensen nips Jared’s earlobe as he breathes hot words into it. “Think I need to make you remember that.”

“Make me…” Jared cranes his neck to give Jensen more room to work. “Remember.” Jensen’s precome slicked fingers slip down under Jared’s balls and over his perineum to his ass. He circles the pucker with his index finger, the wet mess smoothing over the opening as he pushes at it. Jared’s body relaxes as Jensen teases the tight ring, coaxing it to let go. “Oh, god,” Jared’s voice is only a quiet hot whisper.

Jensen pushes in, slides his entire finger inside of Jared’s ass and pumps slowly. Jared almost comes apart under him. He’s bucking and moaning as he rocks on Jensen’s finger. “That’s it,” Jensen whispers as he slides a second finger inside, twisting and scissoring his lover open. “Gonna make you take my cock next,” the words are darker. He crooks his fingers and presses on the sweet-spot of Jared’s prostate and Jared whimpers. Jensen pulls out, glides his fingers over Jared’s tight balls and then wraps them around Jared’s cock again to give it several long pulls. It’s soaking wet with precome and Jensen smiles as it coats his palm before removing his hand completely.

“No,” Jared whines, his hips still pumping to the now phantom rhythm. 

“On your knees,” Jensen stands up, he notices Stephen who’s beating off, his eyes half-lidded, his mouth slightly agape as he breathes heavily. “Enjoying the view?” he’s taunting Stephen, now.

“For sure,” Stephen manages to get out.

Jared turns over onto his knees, his ass in the air as he hangs over the back of the sofa. Jensen takes off his own shorts. His cock is hard and leaking its own stream of clear sticky precome. He gives it several long strokes. He hears a quiet moan coming from Stephen and it makes him smile. He pulls Jared’s shorts down to his knees and admires the round pert cheeks, pushed up and begging to be split open. He smacks the right cheek and enjoys the sound it elicits from Jared as he waggles his ass begging for more. 

There’s a bottle of lotion on the table beside them, and Jensen slicks up his cock with it, and then squirts a liberal amount over Jared’s ass. He works it inside of Jared, twisting his fingers inside of the loosened hole. Jared pushes into Jensen’s finger.

“I need more,” Jared moans. He spreads his own cheeks open and flexes around Jensen’s finger. Jensen slips his finger out and lines up his cock. He pushes in, the head breaching the opening, sliding all the way in until he’s bottomed out. “Oh fuck,” Jared cries out.

Jensen starts moving, his hips thrusting as he fucks Jared. “Know who owns this ass,” he asks Jared. His hands are gripping Jared’s hips and pulling him in.

“You,” Jared says. “You own my ass,” he’s clutching the back of the sofa until his knuckles turn white.

“Exactly,” Jensen pounds harder, his hips jack-hammering into Jared’s body, causing his whole body to flail wildly into the furniture. 

Stephen’s rotating his hips. He’s slid down to the point that he’s on the edge of the sofa. His eyes are transfixed on Jensen’s pelvis as it does it’s best to destroy Jared. He’s biting his lower lip and stripping his cock. 

“Oh, fuck!” Jared yells as Jensen pounds his prostate. Jared’s cock is leaking a steady stream of precome. His knees are digging into the thin cushion as he arches and moves in time with Jensen’s thrusts.

“Come for me baby,” Jensen commands. He knows that Jared’s close, he can tell by the way he’s breathing. He looks over at Stephen who is groaning, his hand is moving so fast he has to be ready to come. “Beat Jared off,” he says in a rough voice to Stephen. 

“Uh,” Stephen stammers, his hand slowing like he’s trying process the request.

“Get- him- the- fuck -off,” Jensen urges again.

“Okay,” Stephen reaches under Jared and starts to stroke over his cock. His hand is still working over his own and it’s like the action is more than he can take, he grunts hard, a wet spot pooling at the end of his dick and he exhales hard. His hand slows and he’s just working out his own orgasm as he works on making Jared come.

Jensen is on edge, his cock is trapped inside of Jared’s flexing ass and he’s ready to come. “Never… make me… teach you… this lesson again,” he tells Jared as he pounds extra hard into his ass with each word.

“Never,” Jared’s voice is wrecked. He’s barely audible from the intense pleasure washing over him. His belly feels like a hot ball of fire as he tries to keep up the pace with Jensen and Stephen. His balls are tight and he can’t hold back any longer. He comes; it bursts out in a thick explosion, spraying on the back of the couch. He grunts and moans, his legs shake and he arches his back, shoving his ass into Jensen’s movements.

“Such a good boy,” Jensen grabs Jared’s hair and holds him still. He picks the pace up even more as he power slams into Jared. “You’re mine,” he calls out as he comes. His cock is pumping its load into Jared’s heat. He grits his teeth and grabs a hold of Jared’s ass, digging his nails into the cheeks. “Only… mine.” He finishes coming and slaps both of Jared’s cheeks at the same time. Jared yelps and then relaxes.

Stephen’s lax beside them. His hands covered with his own and Jared’s spunk. Jensen shoves in beside him and pulls Jared over both of their laps. Jared’s flaccid cock is on display so Jensen grabs his swim trunks from the sofa arm and covers it.

“Always mine,” Jensen reminds Jared before cradling him and kissing him. He looks at Stephen who is only there in spirit at this point. “Remember that,” he pokes Stephen’s shoulder and he nods in understanding. “Good.”

The End


End file.
